


The Forever Bond

by Konohoe, orphan_account, Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: Dragon Rider AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bonding (sort of), Dragons, F/F, F/M, Look at all these tags, M/M, dragon rider au, im so sorry, thats all I can say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konohoe/pseuds/Konohoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was stuck with a lose/lose situation. Find a dragon, go to Rider Academy. But he hated dragons. They scared him. Sharp teeth, giant wings, huge tails. And it wasn't like he liked school either. Definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forever Bond

Ray wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of riding, being up in the sky, you know? It’s not that he wasn’t afraid of heights necessarily. He just.. didn’t.. really like dragons. They scared him. Sharp teeth, giant wings, huge tails.   
  
Yeah.   
  
Definitely didn’t like the thought that he was supposed to find a dragon within the next month. His birthday was coming up, his riding age. Once you turned 18, you were supposed to have a dragon, you were supposed to go to rider’s school.   
  
But Ray was turning 18 in two weeks. And he hadn’t seen a stray dragon _anywhere_. It didn’t help that his best friend had found his dragon at the tender age of twelve.   
  


But, since he was being pressured into it, he really didn’t have a choice. It was find a dragon or be kicked out on the streets, metaphorically speaking. (His dad wouldn’t be happy, that’s for sure.) More like run out of the country, honestly. So he was forced to search any feasible place a dragon could be. Every large cave, the beaches and their coves, hell, he even climbed up the inactive volcano a few days away from his home but the only dragons there were dangerous and feral, so he was quick to leave.   
  
He was so desperate to find one that he had even checked around the dumps where scavenging dragons were rumored to be found! He found nothing but trash and a stain/smell that he bet wouldn’t come out in the wash.   
  
  


By the time he found her, he was almost ready to give up, to pack his bags and leave before the backlash of not having a dragon yet caught up with him. He was kicking stones off the weathered path down the side of a particularly steep hill when he heard the cries, he just wasn’t sure what to make of them. He just knew they were pitiful and hurt and whatever they belonged to he had to help.

Ray found himself half walking half sliding down the side of the hill, pebbles and clumps of dirt falling down with his feet, and soon enough his feet found purchase on a small cave that didn’t have much shadow in it because the sun reached almost to the back of it. That was how he saw the dragon so quickly.

 

She was crouched away from him, her wings held aloft as high as they would go in an attempt to make her seem larger, but even then she was a terribly small thing. The sun sent rays through the thin purple of her wings, making them seemingly glow while the dark blacks of her scales seemed to suck the light in. Her teeth were bared and Ray was almost tempted to leave. Almost, being the key word, because she let out the same pitiful wail as before.

He walked towards her, slowly, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. He held out a hand, and at first she shrank away from him, but once she realized he wasn’t trying to hurt her she relaxed marginally, and he could see what was hurting her so bad.

 

There was a large gash in her leg, a trap digging into it, chains around her tail and lower body and he winced when he saw the barbs crafted into the metal cutting into her beautiful scales. Her blood was a strange shade of dark purple that smoked on the stone beneath her where it fell. He winced as he went to work, slowly unwinding the chains and releasing the trap’s hold on her leg.

Once it was off, the dragon immediately scrambled for the exit. For a brief second, Ray thought he was going to die when he felt claws wrap around his waist and he squeezed his eyes shut. When he finally managed to crack one open, he had to stifle a very (un)manly shriek that threatened to burst out of his throat.

 

The dragon was flying, and by extent that meant Ray was flying. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt sick, wishing to any gods that he wasn’t so terrified of heights.

 

Because he was.

 

Absolutely.  
  
  
100% terrified of heights.  
  
  
  
Well that was just great. Rescued a dragon only to be carried away and possibly (more like soon to be) eaten by it. What a wonderful way to end his pathetic existence.

 

He couldn’t really focus on anything other than his panic, so when he finally realized he wasn’t in the air anymore, he had no idea where he was. He looked around, searching for an escape as well as taking in his surroundings. Books of every color shape and size were stacked in huge, towers. Comfy looking pillows were piled everywhere like little islands in a sea of coins that littered the cave he’d been carried into.

 

And...were those...hats in the corner? Probably.

 

Were they from past victims this dragon ate? Most likely.

 

At least he didn’t have one to add to that collection.

 

Ray nervously looked around as the dragon sat between him and the exit. She lowered her head down to stare at him with large golden-brown eyes. Faintly, he noted that she had dark blue scales around her eyes almost like a pair of glasses.

 

‘You saved me.’ the dragon curiously said. Her voice resounded directly in Ray’s mind and was actually far younger than he thought. If he had to put an number to it, she sounded roughly his age.

 

Ray jumped and stuttered. “W-Well you were hurt! And I couldn’t just leave you like that.”  
  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
  
The dragon walked forward slowly, and raised one of her front legs, placing it delicately on Ray’s chest.   
  
Electricity flowed through his body, gently almost, as if the ebb and flow of the power was hugging him in a sense. Which Ray was absolutely okay with. His eyes slipped shut as he let the feeling overpower him.   
  
Was this what the bond was like?   
  
He felt safe, like how he felt in his mother’s arms as a kid, how he felt when his dad said he was proud of him.  
  
  
  
He definitely was okay with this. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to shinju and renegadeartist for helping me out of a 5 sentence ditch. (they literally wrote most of this <3 and i love them for it). chapters maybe weekly?? if i can manage enough inspiration i guess


End file.
